Kryslyn Potter
by Fanfiction4thewin-Blog
Summary: Fem Harry Waring Contains :Rape Torture Child Abuse. Wrong Boy Who Lived. Genius Smart. Sorted. Slytherin. Kryslyns twin brother is thought to be the boy who lived. The Dursleys put her in a Orphanage. The abuse she suffered scarred her for life, literately. Now she has to go through life in the shadow of the twin brother. Hated until second year. Ran out of space for summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

Posted April 30 11:50pm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

Rated: M as i am 16

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time.

'thoughts' "Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

Chapter One: Attack

A dark figure walked through Godric's Hollow as the wind wiped around his cloak. 'Finally, almost time' Voldemort thought as her caught sight of the Potter house where hopefully he will destroy the one destined to destroy him.

When he got up to the front door of the two story Victorian style house he spelled the door to slam open, causing a panic inside.

As he walked in he heard "Run Lily save the children I will hold him off" When James ran into the hallway to confront him he was immediately hit by Advada Kadava. 'Weak' Voldemort thought hoping for more of a fight.

As he walked farther in he saw a warm homey living along with the clean kitchen. The living room floor was covered in children's toys. He kicked one out of a stuffed dog out of the way as he went up the stairs and into the nursery where he could hear a child crying.

As he slammed the door open he saw Lily turn to face him wand front and center. the noise got a child, the boy to stop crying as he stared up at the newcomer.

"Get out of my way and give me the children and you shall live" Voldemort demanded.

"I will never give you my children" Lily said as she started shooting spells at him. As he blocked the spells he killed her, as her body fell to the floor Henry the boy resumed crying.

Voldemort turned to look at the two children in the crib, both had black hair and emerald eye's, the girls looking more like the killing curse he had just used on their mother. One boy and one girl. The girl Kryslyn stood up and just stared at him. He decided to kill her first as that stare was very disheartening and unnierving.

As he shot the curse at her he saw her start to glow gold slightly. when it hit her it bounced off of her and straight back at him. His only thought was 'How?' as he turned to ash and his spirit fled through the walls.

The back lash of magic sent the walls tumbling to the ground. The mobile above the crib that had a cloud, moon, sun and a lightning bolt exploded the lightning bolt hitting Henry in the forehead causing a lightning bolt gash to match his sisters.

As the room stopped shaking a man with a long beard and wearing a long purple cat robe came into the room, he studied Henry barely looking at Kryslyn. "The boy who lived" he whispered to himself thinking of the prophesy. He walked out of the house and sent a patronus to Hagrid asking him to come take the children to the designated destination.

He then headed to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to write multiple letters. Telling people what had happened. Also a letter to the Ministry of Magic to have Sirius Black arrested.

When Hagrid secured the two babies to him, Sirius Black road up on a motorcycle, he stopped fifteen feet away. He got off of the black motorcycle and ran to Hagrid panicking.

" Are they okay? Where is Lily and James? Give them to me" Sirius said. As he that he reached for the babies tied to Hagrid. Hagrid backed up saying " I'm sorry Sirius James-s and Lily are dea-d-d, I am so sorry and I can not give you Henry or Kryslyn I have orders from Dumbledore to take them to him."

Sirius just stood there with this devastated look in his grey eyes. Suddenly he had this determined look in his eye's, " take my bike I have a rat to find" he said suddenly handing Hagrid the keys and running off before anyone can say another word.

"Well that was weird" Hagrid said to the sleeping babies. He got on the bike, turned it on and rode to Surrey #4 Privet Drive. When he got there he saw Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore arguing, they stopped as soon as he landed near them. "Ah hello Hagrid, did it go alright?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked Hagrid.

"Yes sir, just a bit of trouble with Sirius Black sir" Hagrid replied. Dumbledore frowned at the mention of Sirius Black.

"Please hand me Henry Hagrid" Dumbledore asked, Hagrid handed Henry to the Headmaster. The Headmaster stared down at the baby in his arms then placed him on the door step of #4 Privet Drive. He then motioned for Hagrid to place Kryslyn on the step next to her twin brother.

"Albus are you sure this is the right thing to do? Every child will know his name, don't you think he should be left with our own kind?" said McGonagall trying to convince the Headmaster not to leave the children at the Durleys.

"That is exactly why he has to be here, we don't want him to get a big head. Now this is not up discussion. It is time to leave before they wake" Dumbledore said, then he turned and walked down the street. When he reached the end he turned and aparated away. McGonagall looked at Hagrid and sighed and did the same.

Hagrid looked confused and left on the bike, back to his hut.

The next morning as Patunia Dursley went out to change the milk jugs she saw two children on her doorstep shivering.

She quickly grabbed the two babies off of the from step and brought them to the living room, depositing them onto the couch not caring that the girl fell of the couch, but she didn't cry as she hit the floor, luckily it was only a small amount to fall so she was not hurt.

Patunia grabbed the letter from Henry's blanket, as she was reading it she gasped at what it contained. When she finished her husband came into the room. He was very fat compared to his skinny wife. As he walked into the room and saw the babies he asked "what is going on Pet? Why are two kids in our house?"

"it seems my sister and her husband were killed and we got left with her kids." Patunia replied to her husband.

"Let me see the letter?" He asked her. She hands him the letter and he reads aloud.

"Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

I regret to inform you that your sister and her husband were killed by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort leaving Henry and Kryslyn orphans. When Voldemort went to go kill Henry he used a spell that never fails to kill. When it hit Henry it backfired and hit Voldemort killing him. Leaving Henry very famous in our world. When his mother died to save him it activated a blood spell that will protect him and the place he lives in as long as he is blood related to the people living there. The happier he is the stronger the wards to protect you are. Due to the fact you are their last living relatives we are leaving the children with you.

Please take good care of him.

Albus Dumbledore.

What kind of whack job name is that?" he says as he finishes reading.

Henry started to cry demanding food. Petunia picks him off of the couch and carries him to the kitchen. While that was happening Kryslyn untangeld herself from the blankets and stood up unsteadily. she grabbed onto the couch for support. She looked up at Vernon and he looked down at her. He started thinking. 'We only need to take care of the boy, the letter said take care of him not her so we do not need to take care of her. i can probably just dump her in a ditch and nobody would care if she died' he started smiling down at Kryslyn and leaned over to pick her .

He carried her into the kitchen saying "Pet, I just figured out a plan on what to do" he saw his wife feeding the odd boy sitting in his Dudley's high chair.

"What did you decide?" She asked him.

"The letter says we only have to take care of him, he is the one they care about so we do not have to take care of her" he says while grinning at her.

Petunia looked slightly hesitant then nodded, "okay what did you have in mind for her" she asked slowly.

Thinking that ditching her on the road might cause some trouble he decided the best course of action is to take her to a orphanage. "I was thinking taking her to a orphanage far from here" he says. Petunia just nodded.

"I will call my work I will not be coming in today, while i do that look through the phone book for a orphanage in London or somewhere farther. then i will write a letter that says her name" he said placing Kryslyn on a chair next to her brother where they proceeded to babble to each other. Vernon walked to the phone and called his work *** *** ****. He proceeded to tell them that he was unable to come into work today due to a death in the family.

He then walked over to kitchen counter drawer and pulled out a pen and a pencil. He proceeded to write:

Her name is Kryslyn Lilian Potter her birthday is July 30 1980 she has a younger twin brother but we are keeping him because we do not want her. Her parents are dead. :

He put the note in his pocket went into the living room and picked up the baby blanket that said Krysyn P on it. Walked into the kitchen picked up Kryslyn her self. She looked disgruntled from her conversation being disrupted. As he picked her up Petunia told him the address of a orphanage just outside of London to the north. He kissed his wife goodbye and went outside towards his car without saying a word.

He strapped Kryslyn into Dudleys car seat in the back and got started on a long drive to the orphanage.

After a hour and a half of driving or so he reached the orphanage. It was a tall gothic style building. It was very old and the paint was peeling. By the gates there was a sign that read :St

: St Elizabeth's Orphanage of Mercy: In peeling letters. The look of the orphanage had him a little unsettled and he could hear crying children.

Despite that he picked up the letter and Kryslyn, who fell asleep and walked up the stairs to the porch. The porch was a small area that was 5ft by 5ft, to the left of the door there was a bench with a cushioned basket onto. On the faded blue door a note said, :If you are abandoning a child place them in basket then ring doorbell three times. we will give you time to leave so we do not see you.:

Vernon raised a eye at that, but non the less put the girl and letter inside the basket. He pushed the button three times then hurried back towards his car and drove away to were another problem was. Twenty seconds after the bell rang the door opened and a very disgruntled looking man opened the door. He looked towards the basket and saw the letter, which he picked up and read. He shook his head at the fact that they chose to keep one twin but not the other. He picked Krysyn up and brought her to the nursery. The nursery was full so he just put her in a basket then went down stairs to create a folder for her with all her information.

During the night the older students that have to take shifts to watch the babies. Tonight it was Jacobs turn to check on the little ones. Jacob hated during this, to him babies were disgusting little creatures. He did not like watching the children because all they did was cry and slobber all over the place and demand food. 'Why would they make a 9 year old watch babies anyway'

He quickly fed and changed several of the babies that were about to cry when he heard small whimpers coming from the basket on the floor. He looked inside and saw a beautiful baby girl. She looked up at him with the most beautiful girl he has every see. The thoughts Jacob was having were not the thoughts one would usually think when thinking of babies.

Even though she is only an innocent child that would soon change.

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time. **Sorry the second half is rushed my stupid computer deleted half of the story TWICE.**

'thoughts' "Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

WARNINGS: This chapter contains Rape, Torture and self harm and loss of innocence. I will put warnings in case you want to skip those parts as I know they are hard subjects to read.

In the last few years life was very hard for little five year old Kryslyn. She was constantly being bullied by those around her. Right now she was being chased by three six graders, Adam, Travis and Jesse. While running she tripped on a loose root and fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away as they got closer but Adam stomped his foot on her arm breaking it. Jesse and Travis laughed at her misfortune. Adam was the shortest of the three but he was there little ring leader.

The continued to hit her repeatedly till they got bored with her and left.

They were the schools most nutritious bullies they found it fun to beat up the nerds and losers. The kids that do better than them and the students that are loners.

She fit in both. When she was in first grade they found that she was way above her grade level and tested her for grade three at her primary school. She loved to read and she spent most d her time in the public library. At first it started out as a way to get rid of the bullies and the people back at the orphanage especially the Matron and Jacob.

When she was four she was entertaining the little girls that she shared a room with by changing her hair color to many colors. As her hair was going from red to blue the Matron came in and started screaming about devils and evil and about how she was the devil child.

She told everyone that spoke to her that they were evil for speaking to her. Eventually she was kicked out of her room and her stuff stolen. The only thing left of her's was a locket that has a picture of two babies and two adults. The women had red hair and eyes like hers and the man had messy black hair. On the other side of the picture there was an inscription. :Mommy Daddy Henry and Kryslyn, we love you: They were unable to take it from her.

It was like no one could see it except maybe one or two people but they do not mention it.

Whenever she got in trouble the Director would take the whip to her back. He only did it on the Matrons orders though as she called all the shots, she heard the older orphans say he was whipped but that makes no sense to her. 'Why would he do what she says if she whips him. The mysteriousness of adults, there so weird'.

The worst part of the Orphanage is not the bullies, the Matron or the Director. The worst part is Jacob. He is a 12 year old who has been trying to get the Matron to let her live in his room. If it was anyone else she wold not have cared. But he scared her.

The look in his eyes when he looked at her scared her. Its the look of someone who is hungry. It makes her glad for her cupboard as he is way to small to get in there.

Two years later when she was 7 and Jacob 15.

A few weeks before her birthday and two weeks after school let out. The Matron informed them that the annual camping trip was coming up.

Every year two orphans are chosen for a camping trip in the woods in the back. One orphan was picked from a draw and they would pick a friend to join them. It was funded by the community as a gift to the orphans. Everyone was supposed to go, but the Matron and Director send two orphans and pocket the rest

The Matron picked up the hat that has all the names in it. Kryslyns excluded, as the child of evil is not loud to have fun, or food.

"This years winner is" she puts her hand in and draws out name. "Jacob Darenger, who do you choose to come with you?

Everyone clapped politely, several f the guys were looking hopeful.

"I choose...Kryslyn Potter" Jacob said. Everyone stared in shock at Jacob and Kryslyn.

Kryslyn was terrified, in the last few years he seems to try to get them alone together. It was starting to scare her.

The Matron scowled but nodded. She wrote something on her clipboard then left saying "Be ready to leave on July 30th at noon. you will need cloths to last a week. We will give you a tent and enough food."

The Matron left along with the other orphans. Jacob grabbed her arm and said "Wont this be so much fun," he was grinning from ear to ear.

She ran to her cupboard before he had a chance to say more. She was so scared. She did not want to go, there was this look in his eyes that terrified her.

Two weeks Later July 30

It was time to leave the trip and all she can think of was the loo in Jacobs eye's the last few weeks. He looks as if he won some great amazing prize.

At 11:50 the Matron came to get her, she tried hiding but it did not work. She was pulled towards the van that was dropping them off. She sat next to Jacob on the way, they were bother silent as they drove for a hour.

When they got to their destination they had to unload the van and then they were alone.

Jacob set up camp as she went to go look for firewood. When she got back she started a fire. Later that night after they ate a can of beans, she realized there was only one tent. Just as she was about to panic.

"I will sleep out here you sleep in the tent" Jacob told her, setting up his sleeping bag. Kryslyn sighed in relief. She walked into the big tent meant for. She got ready to sleep by brushing her hair and changing. 'Maybe he's not so bad as she went to sleep.

**WARNING RAPE AND UNPLEASENTNESS AHEAD. **

When she woke up, she was freezing. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles bound. She was also naked. She tried to scream but as she went to open her mouth Jacob who she didnt even notice slamed his mouth on hers. she tried to struggle but there was nothing she could do.

Tears slid down her cheek as he released her mouth.

"Aw don't cry, its going to be alright. I will try to be gentle" When he said that he winked and laughed.

"Please don't do this" she pleaded with him. He shoved one of her clean socks in her moth to get her to shut up.

"I have waiting for this for years I a not stopping now. You are so beautiful. Wana know what would make you more beautiful?" Jacob pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. It was one of those knifes that was used for carving.

"What I really want to do is make you so beautiful with my art. the beautiful swirling patterns carved into your skin will make you far more exquisite than it already is the beautiful pale complexion," he took a deep breath looking exited. He took the knife and put it against her cheek and started carving swirling paterns into her skin, causing her to start screaming. When her face was all carved up. She stopped screaming a long time ago.

Jacobs pupils have blown and he was breathing heavily. "So beautiful" He started undressing him self.

He then proceeded to rape her. He then carved her legs and arms then rape her again. Her back, then rape her, Torso then rape.

Over the course of the next seven days he would re-carve her over and over again then rape her.

**WARNING OVER **

At the end of the seven days Kryslyn looked dead so he decided to hide her by a nearby stream.

He cleaned the tent and the campsite then waited to be picked up.

When the Director came to pick him up he didn't ask where she was. When they got back to the orphanage nobody questioned her disappearance.

A young couple found Kryslyn in the woods and called the cops. They did a rape kit and wrapped her in bandages that do not get to come off for a long time.

When Kryslyn woke up she told them where she was from but not what happened to her. She also said she was out camping with Jacob but after that she stopped talking.

The police went to go investigate the orphanage as they found signs of severe abuse on Kryslyn. They also went to search Jacobs stuff through courts order. They found a duffel bag filled with bloody knives and his DNA matched the DNA found in the rape kit. The Director and Matron were put in jail for ten years each along with Jacob who was triad as a adult for the severity of the crime.

The government decided to put Kryslyn into the foster system. In the next year or so Kryslyn was in sixteen different foster homes. The longest stay has been the Fernandez family for three weeks, till Kryslyn freaked one morning when there teenage son went to wake her up and she ended up slapping him in the face. He claimed it was his fault but his parents would not see reason.

The shortest stay was at the Krista family for two days. The mother told social services that they were not ready to take in a child while she told Kryslyn that it was because her face scared her child. That was a week after getting the bandages off.

Her social worker Jade Clamency was getting frustrated real fast due to her inability to stay in a family. It seems that with the bandages it created a awkward situation and after they came off the scars scared people. Its why ate school she is always bullied and hated. So she used her hair to cover her face and gloves for her hands. No skirts just pants and long sleve shirts.

She had no friends until she was put with the Rafter family. It was a single mother who had three kids, William, who was moved out with his own family, Lacey who was living with her dog and Katina who was 8, a year younger than Kryslyn, they lived at #28D Baker St above Jolly Butcher.

She loved it there, when she first arrived it was to a party to where she was given gifts and cloths. Tina the single mother told her that when she was at the social

services center volunteering she opened a pamphlet that was about fostering children and she decided that she wanted to foster a child.

When they first saw her face there was no reaction they just carried on with what they were doing. That made Kryslyn very happy as that has never happened before. She was always shunned and ridiculed.

After a year they asked her if she wanted to be adopted by them. She said yes, of course she would want to be.

She was happy she still had a family.

Though at school it did not get better, if someone saw her face they would bully her and make her feel unwelcome. She was painfully shy.

Because of Jacob she disliked her hair and slowly dulled the color over time. She uses her hair to hide her face in public to cover the scars. If they were flat she would just use makeup but they sink.

Her and Katina grew really close, their favorite colors went well together and they booth loved the same things. They knew everything about each other, the good, the bad and the ugly.

She felt like she belonged.

A week before her 11 birthday a strange letter arrived adressed

: Kryslyn Potter

#28D Baker St

Biggest Bedroom bed farthest from door:

A/N: I will try to post a new chapter every other week or so if enough people become interested;


	2. Chapter 3

Posted April 30 11:50pm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

Rated: M as i am 16

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time.

'thoughts' "Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

They read and re-read the letter over and over again trying to make sense of it all.

"Maybe it's a prank from one of the boys at school?" Katina suggested. But they all knew that was a lie.

It read.

:HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. A representative of Hogwarts will arrive the day after this letter has been read at 12.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress:

A second piece of the weird paper was the list.

: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions:

"I don't think its real magic seems silly lets go play" said Katina. Katina didn't want to admit it but she was scared that it was real, she didn't want to loose her sister.

They decided to wait and see what happens.

The next day when they were eating lunch there was a knock at the door. Tina went to open it and see who it was, when she opened it it was a man who was around 6ft tall. His hair was slightly greasy and his nose was crooked, He was wearing a suit. He sneered at Tina.

"Are you from Hogwarts?"She asked him. He nodded, she let him in. The two girls were sitting on the couch in the living room. Tina told him to sit while she brought tea.

"Who are you?" Katina asked the moment he sat down. He didn't answer till Tina was back in the living room. She sat next to the two girls on the couch.

Tina started, "I am Tina these are my daughter Katina and Kryslyn, may we please know who you are and some proof that this is real"

The man with the crooked nose replied " I am Professor Snape i am the potions Professor at Hogwarts. I am hear to take you to Diagon alley to get your school supplies. I will also answer any questions you have" when he finished he pulled out a wand which he described as his wand out of his pocket. "Here is your proof" He pointed his wand at the empty tea cup on front of him and turned it into a crow. It squawked a few time before he turned it back.

The thee girls on the couch stared in amazement before Tina asked him " Was Kryslyns parents wizards to?". He just nodded to her question.

He spitefully proceeded to tell them the story about Voldemort and how he killed her parents and of how it was her twin brother that saved them, making him famous.

"Are we allowed to come" Tina asked gesturing to Katina and herself.

"That is fine anymore questions?" He sighed.

"What were there names?" Kryslyn asked looking up for the first time, showing her face. He looked heavily surprised when he saw her face before his mask cam back on.

"James Charles and Lilian Anne Potter. I think it is time we should leave now for Diagon Alley" He said avoiding looking at her face. "Let's go" with that he swept out of the room with the three girls following him.

They took something called a night bus to get to Diagonal Alley, the girls found it fun while Tina hated it.

When they arrived to Diagonal Alley they were fascinated. There was people in dresses and there was colours everywhere. Tina overhead people talking about galleon and nuts. She asked him what they meant.

" That is our money, here it is normal to use gold." He sneered.

" I only have muggle money though is there a way to exchange it? " she asked.

" You do not have to, the Potters left her and her brother sprats trust funds. I will give you the key when we leave the bank. Gringots is run by Goblins so do not say anything stupid." with that he led them to a large white marble building.

Kryslyn was fascinated by the goblins while Tina and Katina were scared of them.

Snape brought them to the teller closest to the door.

When it was there turn,

" Miss. Potter would like to make a withdrawal" Snape said.

"Does she have her key?" The goblin asked. Snape handed him a brass key.

The Goblin motioned another Goblin over. He brought them to a cart where they were taken on a cart ride underground. When they reached the vault the Goblin explained the money system to them, they filled a bag with the coins then left.

When they got outside Snape pointed to the shops they were to go to. He then proceeded to tell them that he will meet them at the one called Olivanders at 3:30pm.

They collected all of the school books and supplies. With a few dozen extra books thrown in there.

The whole time they were going through the Alley people stared at Kryslyns face making her self conscious, she could hear them talking about her. By the time they made it to Olivanders it was 3:15. Katina was not happy.

"Mommy I'm bored can we please go now?" Katina begged. Kryslyn felt guilty because they were here for her.

"No not yet, I know your tired but we only have to finish at this one store then were done okay?" Tina asked of her.

"Fine" Katina grumbled. She refused to talk to Kryslyn making her feel worse.

At 3:30 on the dot the Professor arrived. They went to get Kryslyn her wand, Mr. Olivander was really creepy he measured some of her scars on her face.

When they got to choosing a wand it seemed like not of them would work for her. Katina hated the waiting and was complaining the entire time. After a hour and a half after only how many wands, she found one.

"Holy wood and a phoenix feather eleven inches." He said as she bought it. It looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Finally can we go now" Katina whined. Tina was about to say something but the Professor interrupted her.

"Not yet Miss. Potter is to bring a pet. A cat toad or a owl." The three just stared at him, he sneered and led them towards the pet store.

"I am not sure that is a good idea, she is only a child" Tina tried to argue.

"Almost all first years have a pet, do you want her to stand out even more, even though that is not hard." Snape replied.

Tina just pursed her lips and said "Fine but no owl or toad. Pick a cat" They walked into the pet shop and Kryslyn looked through the cats.

While she was looking Katina looked at her mom and said "Mom can i get a cat to?"

"No honey but Kryslyn needs a pet for school" Tina said while hugging Katina.

'Why is she so special. She is not even moms real child yet she gets special treatment. She got to go to Hogwarts and get a cat. I have been asking for a cat for years. She does not even asked but she still gets one. So not fair'

While Katina was thinking this Kryslyn was looking at the cats, she saw some purple pink and two tailed cats. By the time she reached the end of the cats she found a black one with white paws. When she saw her she just new she wanted her. They got her for 10 Gallons as she was just a plain cat to them.

Professor Snape took them home, he gave her, her train ticket and told her how to get to the platform.

During the time up until the time of September 1 she studied all of her books. She found a name for her cat, Hedwig. Named after someone in her history book.

Katina was avoiding her. Two days before it was time to leave Kryslyn tried to talk to her but Katina just yelled.

"Just leave me alone, you think your so perfect going to Hogwarts, you get a cat i have been asking for years, but you get one and you did not even ask. Why do you always get special treatment? because your face is messed up? its not fair i am her daughter not you, I HATE YOU" With that Katina ran out of the room leaving Kryslyn shocked. Tina came in to ask what the yelling was all about but she did not answer. After a few tries Tina left her all alone.

Kryslyn curled up with Hedwig and fell asleep crying. For the rest of the summer they both ignored each other.

Finally it was time to leave for the train.

AN/ Any thoughts? sorry if it is short but there was a death in the family so I did not get to write as much as i wanted to.


	3. Year One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

Rated: M as I am 17 :D

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time. I am very very sorry for the very late update, My computer broke so I had to wait to get a new one. I was going to update a month ago but i have been to busy going between homes and now i am moving. I will update by the end of October.

Warning: Mentions of rape and maybe self harm.

"Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

Chapter Four: First Year

Kryslyn stood in front of the magnificent red train. It was an old style steam engine type train.

She wished her Mom and sister came, but her Mum worked and Katina, well Katina was not even talking to her.

Two days ago as she was sleeping Katina cut most of Kryslyns hair off, Tina tried to salvage it but did not succeed sadly.

This morning Mum told her to write the next day, using the owlery the Professor told her about.

She got on the train, trying to lift the trunk up, after several times of dropping it on her foot. Two red haired twin boys came up to help her.

"Would you like some help?" said the one on the right. All she did was nod while hiding her face behind her long hair. " I am Gred and this is Forge" the one on the left said. She did not believe them but nodded anyways. They lifted her trunk into and empty compartment, as she was saying thank you her hair fell away from her face and they both gasped at her face.

"Uh I think our mom is calling us, common Fred" they both left, making her feel miserable.

For the first few hours she read her potions text book. When it hit the three hour mark there was a knock on the door, and before she could open it a girl with bushy hair opened the door.

The girl with bushy hair said "Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one?". Kryslyn was us about to reply but she was interrupted.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you know its rude not to reply to people" and with that she left with a huff.

Kryslyn felt sad that Hermione did not even bother to actually stay and listen to her or even look at her. She pulled Hedwig from her basket and cuddled her.

An hour later a blonde boy opened the door looked in and said to someone outside " He's not here lets go" and then he was gone.

After seven hours from the initial departure they arrive. All the students clambered off of the train on onto the platform. She went towards a huge man calling for all first years. After counting everyone he took them down a steep path, down to a dock with a dozen or so boats.

"Everyone to a boat!" the giant man called. Almost everyone clambered into the boats, there was only Kryslyn left to a boat by herself. She sighed as she got in hoping it did not tip as she could not swim.

Crossing the lake was beautiful, the castle tall and magnificent the books did not do it justice.

When they reached the other side, the giant man led them up some stairs and to a big door, after he knocked an older women in green robes answered the door.

"The first years Professor Mcgonagall" the big man said to the women.

"Thank you Hagrid I can take it from hear." She led them to a room that was way bigger than the apartment she lived in.

Professor Mcgonagall gave a speech on the four houses, and how the houses are like a family.

The blonde boy from earlier walked up to a black haired boy.

"Are you Henry Potter the boy who live?" the blonde demanded in a air of arogance.

"Yes, Why who are you?" he demanded in the same tone as the blonde. Her brother, the one Professor Snape told her about. She paid close attention to him but did not dare speak, due to shyness.

" I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He said unknowingly imitating James Bond. The red head next to her brother snickered at that. "What are you laughing at? you _must_be a _Weasley _with your red hair and frekles, is it true you all sleep in one room?" He turns back to Henry, " You do not want to go about making friends with the wrong sort of people" He looks at the Weasley, must be the twins brother judging by the hair. " I will help you out there." He hold out his hand for Henry to shake.

Henry just looks at the hand, " I think I can sort out the wrong sort for my self thank you very much."

Draco Malfoy stormed off to the other side of the room.

The Weasley looks in Kryslyns direction and sees her staring, he see her face.

"Bloody hell, what happened to your face?" He exclaimed loudly causing everyone to stare at her. Before anyone can comment Professor Mcgonagall walks back in.

"Well come on we are waiting for you, everyone line up" She starts to lead them into the great hall, as students try to get a peek at her face but she did not let them, she barely looked up knowing that people were staring at her.

The Professor laid a hat on a stool in front of the hall, it sang a song about the houses and unity.

" When I call your name you will come up to be sorted by the sorting hat" She began going down the list, starting with A and making her way down.

Kryslyn did not pay attention to the sorting until she heard, "Potter Henry"

He walked up there and sat on the stool with the hat on his head, after a few minutes it exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR"

After he went and sat at the cheering table with the twins going "We got Potter We got Potter" over and over again.

When her name was called she was so nervous she barley heard it. As she was walking to the stool she heard many whispers.

"Potter? is she a distant cousin?" " I did not know he had a sister" " Is she just pretending for attention" " Look at her face what do you think happened to it its all scared up, she creeps me out"

When she sat down with the hat, it started talking to her.

" And here is the other Potter"

" Hello Mr. Hat"

"Hmmmm not much courage or loyalty, so not Gryffindor of Hufflepuff"

"Oh" She felt slightly disappointed she would not be be in the same house as her brother; though not to much as they have never met before.

"Your very smart but you do not apply your self out of fear, though you very sly and cunning as shown through surviving the way you did. So SLYTHERIN"

The hat was token off of her head, when she looked up at the silence she heard many gasps when they saw her face, she just lowered it and walked to the table with the green above it.

When she sat down nobody talked to her even when the sorting re-began. After the sorting and the feast began they still did not talk to her.

When the feat and speech was over a prefect led them down to the dungeons, going through winding corridors and paths. They reached a part of the wall that was lighter. The prefect said the password and let them in. He told them all to take a seat to wait for there head of house, Professor Snape.

When she went to sit down in a chair a girl with a pug face sat down before she could, looking up at her as if saying challenge me I dare you.

Kryslyn just sat on the floor, she looked up and saw that the Professor was hiding in the shadows and watched as she was pushed and did nothing to help her. She looked down and sighed sadly.

The Professor walked out of the shadows to the front of the room. Everyone quietened down. He looked each one of them into the face.

Kryslyn wished that Katina had not cut off her hair, so she could hide her face.

"Hello, I am Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin. I will not tolerate any misbehavior or fighting with one another outside of these walls, we are the most hated house so we need to stand united. If you have problems with one another you are to come talk to me and I will fix it, but you do not want that. If anyone drops below an A in

grades you will be given a tutor for that subject and have privileges taken away. I will make it look like I favor you but I will not actually, if per say I just give a detention

in public I will actually give you a week and twenty points. Depending on the infraction. If you need me at all for anything as long as you did not cause any trouble you

are welcome to come to my office down the hall and to the left, just knock. You are welcome from 8am to 9pm and if you need me any other time alert a prefect. Whether

it is due to home sickness or you just need help. I also have a group therapy session every Sunday at 4pm. Once a week a student will be taken to the hospital wing for a check up to make sure you are okay. Now I will leave you for today. The prefects will show you to your dorms". With that he swept out of the room.

After he left the prefects showed them to their dorms, there were four other girls in her dorm including the girl who looked a nit like a pug. The prefect showed them the first year girl dorm bathroom.

Kryslyn put away some of her stuff and went to take a shower, when she returned the rest of the girls were asleep and all of her stuff was strewn everywhere on her

bed. Some clothing shredded, just a few muggle shirts that she got for Christmas that she liked. She spent the next several minutes cleaning up and putting her destroyed

cloths away. She will fix them later with her sewing kit.

When she opened her bed curtains she was happy to see Hedwig there meowing at her. She snuggled up to Hedwig and tried not to cry as she went to sleep.

When she awoke it was early morning. She found a timetable on her desk and wondered how it got there. it showed four classes a day, the two in the morning lasting two hours each and the two in the afternoon two hours except with only one class in the afternoon Wednesday and Thursday

With the night class once a week, and Friday being half a day.

: Monday 8am Transfiguration 10 Herbology 12pm lunch 1 Double History 3pm Defense

Tuesday 8am Charms 10 History 12pm Lunch 1 Transfiguration 3pm Transfiguration 11pm Astronomy

Wednesday 8am Spare 10 Charms 12pm Lunch 1 Herbology

Thursday 8am Herbology 10 Herbology 12pm Lunch 1 Charms

Friday 8am Double Potions 12pm

She looked at the classes and got ready. She decided to go wait in the common room for the prefects for when they escort them to the great hall and then after

breakfast to there classes for the first week.

As she sat reading on the couch people older than her were walking to the great hall. She can easily hear their "whispers".

"Its the mudblood. Blood traitor. Look at her face its hideous. Ew a Potter, hurry we might get some disease from her. What a Freak" She hated the words they said yet she

believed the ones she understood.

when the rest of the first years arrived they were escorted to breakfast were all she heard was even more whispers making her loose her appetite.

During her first class the teacher Professor Mcgonagall gave her welcoming speech and then did attendance. When she got to Kryslyn she gave a disappointed sigh.

After that during the class Professor Mcgonagall taught them all about the theory of changing a match to a needle.

When they got to the actual part Kryslyn was one of the first to do it but the Professor just walked right by to congratulate a Hufflepuff on a good try for a half needle.

Kryslyn thought 'Great nothing is going to change' she inspected the needle she made and noticed the beautiful design on it.

After that all of the classes were the same, though History was boring. The teachers ignored her, gave her disappointed looks or refused to even go near her.

With her being a Slytherin none of the other students went near her, and the other students called her names and picked on her. In Herbology, a girl named Millicent

pushed Kryslyns pot over making the teacher thing Kryslyn did it getting her twenty points taken away.

Everyday was the same. The whispers that hateful words and the teachers doing nothing to help her. She did not even get a chance to talk to her brother.

On Friday when she got to class she noticed it was the first one with the Gryffindors. She walked up to her brother and said "Hi"

He just stared at her for a second and glared at her, she was shocked by his reaction to her.

"Go away you stupid slimy Slytherin, who did you curse to make people believe that you were his sister?" Her brothers red haired friend, Ron said. He then procceded

to push her over onto the ground, as she fell she stuck her hands out but all they caught was glass that shattered when they met her hands.

She looked up to her brother and all he did was say "Go away you freak" She scrambled to a chair to the back of the room not even noticing that she was bleeding badly

on her hand.

The Professor swept into the room, got mad about the glass and awarded Kryslyn a detention with Filch.

After the class finished and she produced a acceptable potion the Professor said that her detention was that night at 8pm.

After he said that she fled to the seventh floor where after pacing trying to hold in tears just wanting a safe place a door appeared.

Confused she walked into the room, on a small pedestal it explained that was there when it was in need and how to summon and how it worked.

She broke down in tears and just sat on the carpeted floor, knowing its okay to let loose all the emotions. as they slowed she noticed that the more pressure she put

on her good hand the better she felt. She inspected the small cut on her hand and scrambled to find the small blade for potions in her bag.

She looked at it and then at her arms, desperate to take away the emotional pain of many years. She brought it to her arm away from a vain and made a small cut.

As she watched the small amount of blood form she felt better than she had in weeks.

She stayed there till her detention not caring that she missed supper, all it did was mean a meal away from the cruel words and harsh stares.

During detention she was set to clean out a small storage room, in which she was instructed to throw everything out.

She kept a few things like the books and ink and quills, along with a set of twelve never rust blades meant for potions. She hide those in her bag as she went back to her

dorm. She was even smiling by how good she felt. Until when she entered the common room and people started talking about her again. She rushed to her dorm, fixed the

destroyed cloths and went to bed. The next day she spent the entire day in the room or requirement, not caring that she missed three meals that day. All day she spent

cutting up the scars, he gave her. Before going to bed she bandaged her arms.

On Sunday she wrote a letter home,

: Tina and Katina, how are you? sorry I did not write sooner I have been busy, I am in Slytherin, they do not like me much but that is nothing knew. :

On her way back from the school owlery a small creature came up to her and showed her to the kitchens saying that it was its job to make sure the students ate. It turns out they are house elf's, the one that brought her there, his name is Duffy.

They asked why did not eat in the hall and she told them that the other students are mean to her. They told her she can eat there whenever she its decided that was where she ate all her meals.

When classes started up again so did the cruelty. During meals she would eat in the kitchen and spend all other time in the room doing homework or your mom.

She cut every single day. On Thursday she got a letter back from home. All it said was do good, and on the bottom in Katina's writing was 'NEVER COME BACK FREAK'.

She carved that word into her arm over the same spot over and over again. She did not write home again.

She was nervous about the hospital visit but did not have to worry because he skipped her name. Nobody cared. It caused her to cut even more.

On Halloween Professor Snape walked up to her.

"It is mandatory for all students to attend the feast no matter what" He sneered.

"Would you want to go to a feast on the anniversary of your parents death? can I please just go to bed early" He looked as if he was going to say no before he nodded yes.

That night in the room of requirements she carved the date of there death into her thigh.

She stayed there all night not even going back to her dorm.

The next morning when she left the room she bumped into a group of students and teachers.

Students started yelling at her, from what she can tell someone let a troll in and rumor has it that it was her. She was questioned by Professor Mcgonagall where she had been and told her that she fell asleep in an unused classroom, nobody believed her.

Because nobody could prove anything all she did was get a detention for being out after curfew.

On Monday she ran into her brother, he called her a traitor and a monster-is freak.

By Friday she got a letter from her Head of house saying that if her grades do not improve he would not be happy with her.

After school was done she went to the library to read and work on her grades. Studying and working hard in school also helped to take her mind off of what happened.

She was being cursed in the hallway and her stuff was being stolen and one time someone set her homework on fire while she was holding it causing burns on her hands.

She never went to the hospital wing for the burns knowing that nobody would care enough to help her.

By the time it was time for Christmas holidays, it toned down a bit but not by much.

She did notice one thing though, the white haired boy Malfoy did not bully her at all. He actually was almost nice when no one was around.

She wrote home asking if she should come home for Christmas, Tina replied saying that they went to go see a cousin in Canada and to stay at school.

During Christmas she was the only girl in her year that stayed for Christmas. The day before the holidays a tree was put up in the dorm though Pansy kicked it over when saying "goodbye" which included a black eye.

On Christmas Eve she broke down in tears knowing that in the morning that she would be all alone, she took out her blades, rolled up her pant leg and put a few cuts on her leg to feel better. While she still worked hard and focused on school and cut less, didn't mean she stopped.

She went to bed not even dressing the wound.

When she woke up she was shocked to see that the tree was fixed and that the bloodied sheet was replaced. But what shocked her the most was that there was three gifts, underneath the tree.

The first one was from Tina and Katina, the note read,

:

Dear Kryslyn

Katina says hi, NO I DONT.

Sorry you couldn't come home, our cousin Cora needed our help with moving so we made a trip out of it.

Marry Christmas

Tina, and Katina

:

It had the Katina part in the goodbye crossed out.

She opened it and found a sketch book with supplies, it had a tag on the inside reading,

:Never ending book, pages will never run out, 10 Gallons:

The next gift was from the house elves of Hogwarts, they got her a gift basket filled with treats. She liked the treacle tart in it.

The third on was kind of odd it was a cloak of some kind. She read the tag.

: Dear Henry, your father left this in my possession, so I had the Goblins send it to the heir, you. Have a good year:

On the back in chicken scratch it said,

: It seems it was mis-sent to Henry as it says to go to the heir, You Kryslyn.:

She was very shocked, 'Heir? heir to what? maybe they will tell me if I go to Gringotts'. So she decided to keep the letter to show them.

She tried on the cloak and was shocked to find her body gone.

Nobody saw her for the rest of the holiday as she used the cloak to go everywhere practically, she even managed to sneak past her brother. Him and his friend Ron had just got

back from a snowball fight. When she was out side she looked up at the castle and decided to draw it. It was done beautifully.

Drawing her feelings made it easier to deal with it, without knowing it she stopped cutting even more. She went through the rest of the school year hiding with the

cloak when she can get away with it and filling up her sketch book with fantastic drawings. She was also doing better in class, especially the ones with non-biased teachers.

She studied very hard for her exams that she did not even notice the harsh words anymore. She also got very good at defense to be able to block the curses people still

through at her.

She flew through her exams and she thought she did very well. That whole week she did not even cut, not once. She dreaded going home in fear of seeing Katina hating her.

Her hair almost grew back but with the time she spent with her head in a book she kept it tied back a lot.

On the last day she heard rumors going around saying that her brother defeated Voldemort again.

They also said that she was apart of it going against her brother so she had no clue what to believe.

At the ending feast Professor Dumbledore awarded her brother and his friends so many points that they won the house cup. She did not care she just drew.

The train home was boring, nobody bothered her, because they could not find her with the notice me not spell on the door.

When she got home with Hedwig from the taxi, as Tina was to busy to pick her up. She entered a empty house.

She wanted to cut again but decided to just draw instead. She drew another of thousand pictures of Hedwig who loved to pose.

She loved the never ending book, she got from Tina who obviously went back to Diagon Alley just to get it for her.

When they finally arrived home the reunion was not as happy as one would think.

"Oh your back" said Katina as she walked through the door glaring at her.

"Be nice we haven't seen her all year" Tina scolded as she gave Kryslyn a hug.

Katina just grumbled and went to her new room. she refused to sleep in the same room as Kryslyn.

Kryslyn sighed and hoped that the next year will be better.

A/N Please tell me what you think, all criticism is welcome.


	4. Year Two

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN to those who celebrate it or Happy all hallows eve. Or happy free candy day.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

Rated: M as I am 17 :D

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time. I am very very sorry for the very late update, My computer broke so I had to wait to get a new one. I was going to update a month ago but I have been to busy going between homes and now i am moving. I am also sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my computer will not let me make the font bigger, I have finally admitted that my eyesight has been getting worse these last few months making it a bit of a pain to read and wright, the reason I am even righting right now is knowing that people are waiting for my next chapter, Thank you. I would also like to thank all 97 of you who followed my story.

The kind of scars she has are around half a centimeter off of her face, they often itch during the winter and they are kinda jagged though not much.

The reviews, (Question Answer)

Thank you, Hermionieandmarcus, Crows-Love-Henry ( I will try :D ) HeirOftheHowlingWolves (Maybe I am doing a poll next chapter), Blue Luver5000 (It was supposed to be the same day as Halloween but because of someone blowing up a cauldron her forgot.), jk (Do not worry she will I did not forget to add it), Foxy Talia Potter, AnimeFreak7177, MylaUchiha.

Also the reason why I am not going into much in what Henry is doing is a lot like cannon Harry Potter, when he is doing something OOC then that is the influence of Petunia telling him that Kryslyn was the favorite child of the two and that he was unwanted while she was. He grows to hate her over time for being the supposed favorite. They would also say how they gave her to a wonderful family to have a great life while they kept him to do the chores and saying they could get rid of him at any time. He hits her because of the influence of Dudley in his life. He still lived in the cupboard under the stairs, they still went to the island everything like that still happens, he also got a bunch of pictures from Hagrid at the end of the school year.

Warning: Mentions of rape and maybe self harm.

"Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

Start of year two:

The summer had not been very fun. Katina was not very nice to her the whole summer, while she did not call Kryslyn name's she did ignore her.

Even on Kryslyns birthday, they had a small party, Tina said that they could invite some of her friends from Hogwarts, but she didn't have friends, she lied and said they were busy.

She got through all of her school work in the first two weeks, then she got bored and went to Diagon Alley and bought more books to study so that Professor Snape did not get mad at her.

During the whole summer she did not cut herself once, every morning she drew a semi-colon on her hand to remind her that one day it will get better, that she was not fully alone.

She got the idea from a girl she met at the library, she was explaining what it meant to her friend.

The girl made this huge speech about how one day it will get better it just takes a lot of time, and a lot of work.

You just have to believe it will, you have to want to change.

That stuck with Kryslyn, she never forgot what that girl said.

She decided to do some research on ways to stop self harming.

After her letter came she went to Diagon Alley to get the books that she was missing, plus some. Including a book on Animagus, it looked interesting.

While in Diagon Alley she went to Gringotts to take out some more money, 50 gallons sounded like lots. Before she left she remembered the letter.

She walked up to a goblin and asked.

"Excuse me I received this letter on Christmas that was sent to the heir of the Potter house, it was addressed to my brother but was sent to me, can someone explain it please?"

"Wait here," he then turned to a goblin and said "Please escort Ms. Potter to Bogrod, tell him she wishes to know about the package she received at Christmas"

The goblin nodded and said "Follow me please" he then continued to lead her down several corridors that were like a maze.

When they arrived at a door that said Bogrod he said "wait here" he knocked then entered, he was in there for half a minute before he came out and told her to enter.

When she entered, the goblin who she assumes is Bogrod told her to sit, to which she did.

After five minutes of her waiting, he looked at her and said "Ms. Potter I am told that you wish to know why a letter sent to the heir of the Potter house was sent to you correct?" She just nodded.

"Did your magical guardian tell you anything that relates to this?" he asked.

"Magical guardian what is that?" She replied.

Bogrod sighed "It is listed that Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian."

"But I have never even spoken to him before, I did not even know who he was till a year ago" Kryslyn said really shocked.

"I guess I will have to tell you myself, it also seems that he is not a fit magical guardian, I will try to find one more suitable for you and your brother. I shall start at the beginning, because the house of Potter is a noble family it requires a head of house to make the important decisions and to serve on the Wizengamot. When your father passed away, the heir is to be the head of house when they turn 17, unless orphaned then they can ask for emancipation at the age of 13. Emancipation is being classified as a adult, you will be in charge of money and you will be allowed to use magic outside of school. Now we presume the one that sent the package thought that your brother was the heir, most likely because he is famous but in reality you are the heir of the house of Potter."

She stared in shock at what Bogrod was saying.

"What does being the heir mean? Are you sure it is me? I mean I am nothing special nor am I very smart at all"

"We are quite sure, When children are born it is magically written down in files here at Gringotts Bank, It means when you are of age then you will take over as head of house and be in charge of money, you will also be held responsible for the members of your house, for all the information go buy 'Heir to a Noble house' at the book store. Now as an orphan would you be wanting to be emancipated next year?"

Kryslyn was very shocked by what she heard, 'Her a heir?' All she could do was nod.

"On your 13th birthday come here we will have the forms filled out, make sure to read that book, its pretty big, study it learn it come back in a year. You will have to take a test to make sure you know everything. When you become emancipated you will also be in charge of your brother. Now if you would excuse me I have work to do." With that he turned back to his paper work and she left, a goblin was waiting outside the door to escort her back to the main room.

After that she proceeded to the book store for the book he was talking about maybe more books on the topic when she went in there she noticed that one of the Authors of the school books, Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing and gave her brother a brand new set for free.

He disgusted her, she read his books and she found more than a hundred holes in the books and time frames that overlap. She hated him, she hates the fact he is going to be her teacher even more.

After she purchased the book she was told to buy she left the store, on her way out she saw a fist fight between two men, when it ended the silver haired one picked up a book and slipped a little black one inside of it, not thinking anymore on it she left.

As she was walking down Diagon Alley she came across a bag store, she decided to go in as she needed a new book bag.

As she was going through the rows she found a feather light and never ending bag. It had four pockets, one was refrigerated for food storage. The second and third can be used for anything she wants, and the fourth, her favorite was made for books, on the zipper it had a key chain on it that looked like a little book, when you put your books in it the tittles are added into the little book, to retrieve a book you have to press your thumb on the tittle of the book you want. That was what made her purchase the bag.

After she purchased her bag she took a cab home. The house was empty Katina was at a friends house and Tina was working late that night.

She spent the next few weeks leading up to the start of school studying. She learned all about being a heir. About the responsibilities of being the head of the Potter household.

She decided not to tell Tina about the emancipation in a year. She did not want to see her upset.

Katina left her alone mostly but the bullying got worse, calling her scar face. She has even hit her a few times, not anywhere to leave a bruise but it still hurts.

While she was reading the manual for her bag and how it worked it said that there is a secret pocket, only the owner knows about it.

The secret pocket is where she is gonna keep her cloak. It also came with a pocket for her wand.

She decided to bring her trunk only for appearances, so that nobody would think she was carrying everything that she owned in a bag.

She left early on the 1st of September, so that she can get a room to herself.

She was sitting for a hour when a girl opened the door, Kryslyn looked up at her.

"Hello is it okay if I sit here?" She asked, she had long silver white hair, she was also wearing 3D glasses on her head.

"Of course you can" Kryslyn replied, when the girl sat down she saw all of Kryslyns face, she did not do anything except read her magazine upside down.

The magazine said Quibbler, the featuring story was about how hippogriffs are the of spring of horses and eagles and that the Minister of Magic is actually a hippogriff.

After reading the tittle she went back to her book on potions, she wanted to study in case Snape asked her an unexpected question.

For the whole ride they stayed completely silent. The only sound was the turning of the pages and people banging on the door saying freak. The first few times the girl across from her looked shocked but then got used to it.

When the trolley came for them to buy snacks Kryslyn bought a chocolate frog. The girl bought licorice wands.

"I seemed to have forgot to introduce myself, I am sorry; my name is Luna Lovegood may I ask what yours is?" Luna spoke, her voice was a little airy.

"uh I am Kryslyn Potter" she said with a little trepidation as she was expecting questions either about her name or about her face. But none came.

" It is a pleasure to meet you" Luna said with a smile. Kryslyn was shocked. It was then that she noticed Luna had derigible earrings.

"Have wackspurts caught your brain? Luna asked with worry.

"What are wrackspurts?" she asked

" They are a invisible creature that fly into your brain and make your brain fuzzy" Luna said.

"I am sure that wrackspurts have not caught my brain then"

"Thats good. What is your favorite book? " Luna asked.

"I am not sure I have one at all, I like almost all the books I read" From there they had a conversation about books and other things for the rest of the trip.

Luna also told her all about the Quibbler and the magical creatures she believed in, and how a lot of people did not believe her and her father and they were ridiculed for it. Luna said that although they were gonna be in different houses they will stay best friends.

Luna also loved Hegwid when she came out of her basket, she has not grown much in the last year but that's expected apparently.

At the sorting ceremony Luna was sorted into Raveclaw, Kryslyn was a little disappointed but happy she made a friend.

The day after the ceremony all around school rumours were flying around about Henry and Ronald Weasley flying a car to school, it was all over the news. Students would ask Kryslyn questions all about it. Yet she knew nothing.

The howler confirmed the theories that were spreading. She did not know one could be that loud.

She also noticed that there is another Weasley at school.

They called her names when she said she had no clue and to go ask her brother.

Gilgory Lockhart was a awful teacher all he did was make her brother go up to the front of the class and act out scenes, they were funny at first but over time they were just awful.

Snape was also pretty awful he deducted points for no reason at all.

The girls in her room tried to get to her stuff but could never find it. She was so thankful she bought the bag.

She did her work and studied with Luna she also helped Luna with some of her work, though not much Luna was really smart.

She was still getting bullied but drawing a semi colon onto her wrist helped a lot, so did Luna unknowingly. Its ten times better having a friend by your side. She has not cut at all during the school year.

Even when she was beaten up, by her own brother.

He keeps on claiming that she was lying and evil.

She was going to tell him that in under a year she would be in charge of him but decided not to. He can wait to learn that they will be living together at Potter manor. She knew about it because the head of the Potter accounts told her in a letter.

She even became friends with Neville he studied with her and Luna, he decided he did not care what her brother though, and told him so. He did not even care that he got a black eye the next day. She was so happy she had made more friends.

She even spoke with Percy and Fred and George several time, Percy gave her great advice for dealing with bullies, and the twins had the most outrageous and fantastic stories. She was a bit jealous of their relationship of how close they are. She sometimes wishes her and Henry were like that, sometimes.

The house elves kept her bag stocked with food, she eats in the great hall now that the bullying has died down but she goes back to see her friends. She knows them all by name. They told her that without a master they would go insane and die.

Several even offered to be her elfs when she become head of house, She just told them to come see her.

Draco has also been very nice to her this year, he even comes and studies with them every once in a while.

By all hallows eve they were best friends she even decided to go to the feast.

The next day she heard all around the school of how her brother petrified Filchs cat.

Also that he wrote with blood on the wall, Luna said that it was actually a ginger fox possessed by a demon that did it. They did not believe her very much.

One day she noticed Luna was not wearing her shoes, she said the nargles took them. Kryslyn knew it was her roommates that took them.

She asked Luna if her roommates were taking her stuff and after much bagering she told her yes and that they have stolen many other things. Kryslyn and Neville helped her look for all of her stuff. They found them but not in the best condition.

A week later on the 7 of November Snape approached her and told her that she missed her appointment last year not wanting to admit he never brought her.

She tried to get out of it but he said he will drag her if he has to, he does it for all the students in his house to make sure they are healthy.

She tried again to convince him to let her skip it but he just dragged her there in response.

When they arrived he told her to sit on a bed while he went to get Madam Pomfrey.

She thought about running back to the common room but knew it was inevitable.

"So how are you today dear?" Kryslyn jumped not hearing them come in, she turned her face towards Madam Pomfrey.

Saying Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see her face was an understatement. Her eyes went wide and she took a huge gasp, Krylyn hung her head.

She was shocked when Madam Pomfrey grabbed her chin and looked at the scars closely.

"Severus you should have brought her here first thing last year, I can make the scars be less prominent and jagged though I will not be able to get rid of them completely, but before I do that I will do the Corpus Revelare spell to see history of injurys" the moment she said that Kryslyn jerked her face out of Madam Pomfeys hands.

"NO.. I mean no thats ok I am fine really if I can just leave I have a lot of homework tonight so" Kryslyn said panicky tried to slip of the bed but she was unable t.

"You are getting the spell done. I refuse to leave a student to leave especially with such behavior, also you are unable to leave the bed until I release the manere in lectulo spell" She said firmly she then casted the corpus revelare spell on her, the parchment started to fill up with wrighting as Kryslyns whole body glowed blue.

She started to panic and kept on trying to get off the bed.

"Let me off let me off you cant do this please let me leave stop just leave me alone please just leave me alone please please please" By the end her voice was very high and she was in full panic mode her hair was also rapidly changing colours from red to blue to yellow green and purple and finally white, Professor Snape forced a calming drought down her throat, she fell asleep from it.

Madam Pomfrey was to busy reading the parchment with shock all over her face. Professor Snape read over her shoulder what he read made him sick, it detailed every thing that was done to her, by Jacob and the Matron. Though it did not say what the cause was only if it was done by herself. It also said when it happened. The rape the slicing, the beatings, and the self harm though they did note that that did not happen in a while.

"She is going to be here awhile she is going to need two bones re-grown due to improper treatment and to put the cream of her scars, hopefully it will help them. Gosh such wretchedness to happen to a child. She was so wrong Severus" She spelled Kryslyns clothes to switch with a hospital gown letting them see the scars on her legs and arms.

"Oh god I never even thought of how she got the scars in the first place, I should have asked her I should have demanded she tell me, Merlin knows what she went through" Professor Snape said.

"Severus its okay now, we know what happened we will help her now why I do this why don't you go and get the potions of this while I apply the cream to her?" She handed him a list and shooed him out.

She then put curtains around the bed and made it so no one can enter them. She then proceeded to undress her and she had to hold back a gasp at the sight of all the scars, the swirls and the slashes, also the self harm. She rubbed the scar cream into the skin all over her making sure not to miss a single scar. By the time she finished and redressed her and took the charms off of the curtains Professor Snape got back with the requested potions.

She then woke Kryslyn with a spell.

She bolted up and pulled the covers over herself and changed her hair color back to black. Madam Promfrey said what happened and that she would need to come back once a week for re-applying of the cream as a lot of the spots cannot be reached by ones own arms.

Professor Snape told her that she will be coming to his office every for talking and that she will be telling him how she got the scars.

She resigned to the fact that they knew and just agreed with it.

She took her potions and laid down, it seemed like no time has passed when her brother was being brought in needing his arm re-grown due to Lockharts stupidity.

"Are you okay? " She asked him.

"Why do you care we hate each other?"

"You are my brother of course I care, you may hate me but I do not hate you." He did not say anything in return at all.

That night she awoke due to her brother talking to a house elf that she did not recognize. From what she heard he was the cause of the break and and the barrier being closed forcing them to drive a flying car. He also got him in trouble with the Dursley's.

After he left the Professors brought in another petrified body. Colin Creevey the boy that followed after her brother like a lost puppy.

Ten days later Lockhart decided to organised a dueling class, she was not going to go but Neville asked her to so she went.

While Draco and her brother were dueling Draco shot a snack at Henry but missed instead it went near her. She told him to calm down and to stop freaking out.

After Snape got rid of it everyone was looking at her. Neville dragged her to the library where Luna and him explained all about parsletonge and what it supposedly means. 'Great, everyone now thinks its her'.

True to what she was told to do she went to the infirmary every week, it was awkard the first several times getting the cream put on. But it was made easier by Madam Pomfrey talking to her and asking her questions. Discussing books and many other things.

When she started to talk to Professor Snape every week, she thought he was going to force her talk, but all he did was ask her how her week was and how she was doing.

By Christmas he was asking more personal questions, and she answered though he has yet to ask about the scars on her face and back. He did ask about her arms and she reluctantly told him that she did it herself, he asked why she did not answer.

Around Christmas time she was told by Tina that they were going to visit Katina's father and that it would be best if she stayed at school.

For Christmas she got a years Quibbler subscription, which she loved. A magical marimo that changed colours and rolled around more than a non magical one. She got gift certificates for Flourish and Blotts and a second hand store. From Tina and Katina.

A food basket from the house elfs. She also received a book about healing from Madam Pomfrey.

A book about advanced potions from Professor Snape, it says

: Hopefully this will help you do better in my class:

and surprisingly a pack of chocolate frogs from her brother. She had sent him a pack of gobstones in return.

As she was sitting in the common room reading a book. Crabbe and Goyle came in and sat across from her, she talks to them quite a bit, not many knew but they were very smart. She has had many conversations with them about school. A lot of the students have warmed up to her except her roommates and several others since she become top of the year.

She eyed them and noticed that they were fidgeting, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you know who the heir of Slytherin is" Gregory asked.

"No I do not, you know this. We had a conversation about this a week ago" When she said that she saw looks of surprises on there faces.

She also noticed they had their dumb face mask on. 'Its not Gregory or Vincent someone is pretending to be them.

"Hold on I will go ask Draco" She then walk over to Draco and whispered in his ear telling him that someone was impersonating there friends. They decided to have a little fun.

They walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other.

"So Kryslyn says you want to know more about you know what, though you already know all about it but I guess being so dumb that you forgot" Draco said.

"Would you like to hear who is doing it?" She asked they looked at each other.

"Its Potter remember" Draco said, they looked shocked and looked at Kryslyn.

"The other Potter" she snapped. At that moment she noticed Vincent's hair going red.

"Um Vincent are you okay? you are looking a little red" Kryslyn said. The boys looked at each other and bolted out.

"BYE IMPOSTORS" She yelled after them. He and Draco burst out laughing at that. He then asked if she wanted to play chess to which she accepted.

All in all it was a fantastic Christmas.

After Christmas when she went in to have the cream applied she noticed a curtained area. It was there for awhile till the 1st of February. It was also conveniently the same amount of time that Granger was gone. Everyone knows its her. She caught a glimpse of a fury face.

For most of the year she focused on her school work and studying in the ROR with Luna Neville and in the library with Draco Vincent and Gregory occasionally.

She continued her talks with Professor Snape and came to open up to him, telling him about the bullying from the students and from her foster sister and how it is affecting her. She also talked about her parents a bit. She knew that he disliked her father but listened anyway.

A lot of things happened on May 8 her brothers friend Hermione was petrified clearing his name but not hers. Dumbledor was fired and Hagrid the grounds keeper was sent to Azkaban.

Kryslyn was in the hospital wing when it happened. She was given a gown and the doors unlocked when it happened. Several of the teachers that came in were surprised especially Mcgonagal.

After that no one was alowed to come inside the hospital wing except if they were injured or Kryslyn.

Professor Mcgonagal tried to stop her from coming to the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey put her foot down.

Everyone was getting scared, Neville bought them all talismans to try to protect them.

One day while coming back from talking with Professor Snape she ran into Ginny Weasley. She was wrighting on the wall with blood.

"What are you doing? are you the one behind the petrifications?" Ginny did not answer she raised her wand and Kryslyn saw a flash of red.

She was walking along a snowy ground, It was like a winter wonder land, but as she watched one of the houses started bursting into flames and she could hear screams coming from it. As she watched a giant sixty foot tall snack burst through the roof, and it came towards her, right as it was swallowing her she awoke.

She was in a weird room that had damp air. To the right was a sixty foot statue of a old man with a beard. Her leg really hurt it felt like it was broken.

It was then she noticed Ginny on the ground holding the diary that Lucius Malfoy gave her. 'What the heck is going on?'

"Ah your awake" She turned and there was a translucent boy behind her. He had black hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Tom Riddle" he replied.

"What did you do to her? are you a ghost?"

"I am nothing but a memory. For now."

Kryslyn was very confused about what was going on before she could reply her brother burst into the room covered in dirt.

Her brother and Tom Riddle talked, it turns out that he was very interested into her brother.

She found out about Tom being apart of the diary and then he told them he was Lord Voldemort.

He then challenged her brother with a Basilisk. Then a phoenix came down and dropped a hat on her brothers head, he then pulled a sword from it and fought with the sword, or at least tried to.

He got slammed into the wall by the snack as it was coming down to bite him she pushed him out of the way picked up the sword that she dropped and stabbed the snack killing it, as she did she felt a huge pain in her arm. It was a fang that came out of the basilisks mouth. She puled the fang out and stabbed the diary. She then slipped the fang and sword into her bag.

She went to help up her brother but passed out as she was falling she remembered reading that a basilisks venom was poisonous.

She woke up in her bed in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but there was to much pain.

She had no clue how she got there. Last thing she remember was passing out. Was her brother okay?

"It's okay dear you can calm down" It was Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened? I thought I was going to die"

"Professors Dumbledore gave you some phoenix tears to help you." she then went on to explain on how her brother killed the basilisk and saved her and Ginny Weasley. Her brother received 200 points and an award. She was just happy he was fine. She was a little disappointed he lied though.

Madam Promfrey said that she was done with the cream treatment and that is all they could do to make the scars fade. They looked less jagged.

Professor Snape said that he will only be an owl away if she needs to talk. She has told him everything by now even about being emancipated.

Just one more month and he will be her charge. Its a strange thought of being in charge of her brother.

She missed the feast so she just went straight to the train the next morning. They asked her if she was okay and she told them exactly what happened.

She then remembered she still had the sword in her bag along with the tooth. She put them in with her cloak in the hidden pocket.

When they arrived she took a taxi home. She sighed as she pet Hedwig while thinking of what to do next month and how to explain to her brother what was gonna happen and how he would react.

A/N I will hopefully post the next chapter on December 25. Also on the 14 I will be posting on tumblr a picture of Kryslyn. Its not gonna be very good but look for the key words. #Harry Potter #Kryslyn Potter #Fanfiction #Fanart This is gonna give you an idea of what the scars are shaped like.


	5. Summer

R.I.P: Here lies my childhood, and Adulthood was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: (Twins. WBWL. Wrong boy who lived. Fem!Harry smart/genius abuse rape torture (Second chapter can skip if you want) may have self harm (does not go into detail)) . Kryslyn's brother Henry was made boy who lived, when they were attacked. Henry and Kryslyn was sent to the Dursley's and Kryslyn was sent to a orphanage by Vernon. Read as she goes through the years as a Slytherin who is hated by all and rarely speaks to her brother. Put in Review of who you want the pairings to be.

Rated: M as I am 17 :D NOT ANYMORE HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY TO ME

AN: It will speed through the first few years then slow down. I am also sorry for any miss spelling but some of my keys are very sticky and decide not to work half the time. I am very very sorry for the very late update, My computer broke so I had to wait to get a new one. I was going to update a month ago but I have been to busy going between homes and now i am moving. I am also sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my computer will not let me make the font bigger, I have finally admitted that my eyesight has been getting worse these last few months making it a bit of a pain to read and wright, the reason I am even righting right now is knowing that people are waiting for my next chapter, Thank you. I would also like to thank all 115 of you who followed my story.

The kind of scars she has are around half a centimeter off of her face, they often itch during the winter and they are kinda jagged though not much.

For the picture of where her scars are click here or Copy and Paste as it might not pass through. I will also leave link in my bio.

post/133185350173/these-are-for-my-harry-potter-fanfiction-this-is

The reviews,

Thank you , Sterben-Salamander, HerioneandMarcus, and to Blue Luver5000

Thank you,

Also the reason why I am not going into much in what Henry is doing is a lot like cannon Harry Potter, when he is doing something OOC then that is the influence of Petunia telling him that Kryslyn was the favorite child of the two and that he was unwanted while she was. He grows to hate her over time for being the supposed favorite. They would also say how they gave her to a wonderful family to have a great life while they kept him to do the chores and saying they could get rid of him at any time. He hits her because of the influence of Dudley in his life. He still lived in the cupboard under the stairs, they still went to the island everything like that still happens, he also got a bunch of pictures from Hagrid at the end of the school year.

Warning: Mentions of rape and maybe self harm.

"Speaking" $Parseltong$ :Writing/reading in head:

BONUS CHAPTER:

Kryslyn got top marks in all her classes so here is a picture of her.

Summer between year two and three:

The days leading up to her birthday were highly uneventful. She finished all of her essays, studied threw out her broken trunk that Pansy tossed down the stairs at school. Tried to figure out a way to tell her foster mom she was moving out. Finished studying for her apparation test.

She also cut her hair to shoulder length to make it easier for ponytails.

She also drew a family portrait for Tina and Katina, that had them and Katina's brother and sister. It needed a lot of work but she wanted to give it to her before she left.

She was going to start with studying for being an animagus but decided to wait till after school started so she was not as busy.

A week before her birthday Tina brought up the subject of a birthday party she decided it was time to tell her the news.

"Tina" Kryslyn interrupted her going on about a party this year. Tina was shocked she had never interrupted her before.

"Yes? is everything okay?" Tina asked. Kryslyn did not answer.

"You are scaring me, what is wrong?"

"I'm moving out" Kryslyn blurted out.

"What do you mean you are moving out?" Tina grabbed Kryslyn by the shoulders and lightly shook her.

Kryslyn explained what the goblins said of how once she turned 13 she can take control of the household and in charge of her brother.

"But you both can just live here, he can sleep on the pull out couch and and" Tina was starting to ramble.

"I don't feel safe here anymore, Kryslyn and her friends are always mean to me, I...I just do not belong here anymore, I am sorry. Thank you for taking care of me all these years. But I have to leave. I'm sorry I will be gone within the next week" With that Tina left and went into her room.

The next few days were horrible, it was obvious that Tina told Katina what was happening she was always staring at her and did not even harass her.

She decided two days before her birthday to spend it at the Leaky Cauldron till she can get housing sorted out.

As she was leaving Tina gave her a big hug telling her that she will always miss her. Katina looked like she wanted to say something but instead went into her room. She took a deep breath and went into the waiting cab knowing that this is the last time she is going to see the place she once called home.

She booked a room for the rest of the month. The next two days were spent doing nothing mostly and some shopping, she bought so many books in the last two days.

She did not leave the alley though, a mass murder broke out from prison which made her not want to leave her room at night and stay close to the inn. Hedwig was happy to room about the inn and meet other cats, though one time she wondered into the pet shop and got chased out by the a huge orange cat that looked like it ran two many times into a wall.

The morning of her birthday she received several presents from her friends. A bell on an anklet from Luna, the note reading

: To remind you that you are alive, I wear one and so does Neville :

Another Marimo from Neville

: Happy Birthday This one is the same age as you hope you like it :

She put it with the other one, she gave him a book on rare plants in return. A book from her brother, it was about drawing techniques and skills, She got him a book on household charms. Surprisingly she got a present from the twins, Percy, and Draco. From Percy it was a book on studying from the twins a note that says it is to important to give through owl.

From Draco she got a book about potions.

:As my potions partner you are going to need all the help you can get :

She was really nervous about what was going to happen on her birthday, she took some deep breaths and made her way to the bank. She walked up to a teller and said.

"I wish to see Bogrod please"

"Follow me" She fallowed him down the same path as last time, she walked with her shoulders high.

When she entered they exchanged pleasantries, he gave her a test on what a Head of House needed to due. She passed with flying colour's.

She filled out all the forms put on the rings and they talked about what to do for money she left her brothers alone. She decided to put some stock into a few muggle company's.

When it got to her brother she was told due to who she is it will take about a week or so to get everything sorted out and that they were sending him a letter explaining that his guardian was being changed to his sister. Not know that the letter was going to be confiscated by his Uncle. She was informed about the secondary guardians, The Longbottoms, Their Godmother and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She was informed that Black was imprisoned due to selling out her and her family and what happened to the Longbottoms. She was also informed that Remus Lupin was unable to take them in due to being a werewolf.

They also talked about housing. The Potter family has three homes inside of England. She decided on the two story house in London near the Leaky Cauldron. She will have to hire a team to make it livable. It will be ready in two months. She decided that they could start living there next summer.

She wished him goodbye. She then proceeded to the Ministry of Magic and recieved her Aparation licence which she got on the first try.

She decided to wright to her brother and inform him herself of what is gonna happen for the rest of the summer before she could send it, his owl came owl came swooping into her room early in the morning with a letter asking her to take care of her for a week or so while a muggle visited his home.

She was a snowy owl by the name of Wendelin.

She was glad he trusted her with his owl, it made her wonder if he was able to even receive post.

A week later as she apparated to an alley near her brothers house. As she was walking across the park he almost bowled her over and knocked her flat on her butt, as she looked at the sky she say a fat women flying in the sky.

"Are you okay? oh my gosh i'm sorry, wait Kryslyn what are you doing here?" He said, he than proceeded to help her up.

"Ow, that hurt, what are you doing out? you should still be at the Dursleys" She said. He looked really uncomfortable so she continued.

"Did you not get the letter saying I am coming today?" she asked.

"Letter? was it the one Uncle Vernon took from the brown owl" She sighed.

"I will explain it all but first we have to go it is not safe outside. Grab my arm and your trunk" He looked confused and did as he was told. She wondered how he will like the unpleasantness of aperating.

Turns out not so well.

"What the hell was that?" He asked after he finished vomiting. Before she could answer Tom the barman came outside.

"Ah Mr. Potter we were expecting you can you please come with me, along with you to Ms. Potter." He picked up the luggage and dragged it into the room next to hers. On the way she explained aperation. He looked confused wondering why she can do that and not get in trouble.

When they entered the room they were shocked to find the Minister of Magic.

He went on about how he was glad he was safe and that his Guardian was with him. Which really confused Henry. A lot.

When they were finally left alone, Kryslyn explained what happened and that she was his guardian. After not saying anything for awhile he said,

"Wait does that mean you can sign my form for Hogsmead.?" She nodded. She then signed his.

" I also have a present for you?" He was confused.

"Its a bag," She then gave him a bag just like hers with his name embroidered into it. He loved the new bag. He also wanted to see the cloak that belonged to their father.

" If you ever want to use it just ask" She told him. They spent the rest of the night talking. When she went to bed she was really happy. She hopes that in the coming up years that they become even closer.

For the next two weeks they spent almost all day together. Talking and really getting to know each other a bit. He tried asking about the scars. She did not respond and acted like he said nothing.

There relationship was still a bit rocky, and he apologized.

He also showed her the photo album Hagrid gave him of their parents.

At some point two of his friends came to stay at the inn, they were not the nicest to her but Henry had a small talk with them telling them to be nice. It did not help that Granger bought that horrid cat that chased Hedwig.

Mrs. Weasley was not happy when she heard that Kryslyn was her brothers guardian and offered to take him in for her, she declined saying that they will just be fine.

They had a few fights like that. Kryslyn decided to tell her brother about Black coming after him. That sent of another rant from Mrs. Weasley.

Finally it was time to board the train. Her and Henry with no trunks, leaving others very confused. They split up on the train her with her friends and Henry with his friends.

A/N: Next up in the next chapter they will meet Remus. YAH. Have a good months. Please tell me how I did?


	6. Hiatus

So I thought it uploaded on Christmas. It did not. It is gone. I cannot recover. So until I can get up the will to rewrite that I will put this story in Hiatus.  
To make the process faster. Leave a review of what you would like to see happen in the story.  
I will be starting a new story for Homestuck.d.  
I am so sorry.


End file.
